The Sims 3 Hunger Games
'' The Sims 3 Hunger Games'' is a Let's Play created by KPopp and based on the dystopian novel of the same name by the American writer Suzanne Collins. The series stars different characters per season. The story takes place in different arenas created by the PoppTarts and ManlyTarts, where fictional characters and real life celebrites take part in the Sims Hunger Games, an event in which the "tributes" are required to participate in reward and death challenges until there is only one survivor. The series premiered on June 20, 2013 and was put on an indefinite hiatus on August 30, 2014. Premise Fictional characters and real life celebrities are chosen by PoppTarts and ManlyTarts through lists, where the most mentioned character or celebrity is chosen and set to compete. An arena created by the PoppTarts are then selected through The Exchange on The Sims 3's official website. Once the main cast and arena is selected, the cast is then forced into two types of challenges: reward and death. Reward challenges are non-deadly challenges where the winner is rewarded the "reward house," a house created by the PoppTarts, which is selected through The Exchange as well, which has much better furniture and food than the main arena. Death challenges are, hence the name, deadly challenges where the cast is forced into a fenced area with life-threatening objects or a barricaded swimming pool until one cast member dies. This continues until there is only one survivor remaining. Quarter Quell Every nine seasons, a Quarter Quell is held and will feature all of the previous winners to compete once again. Characters Season 1= The Sims 3 Hunger Games (Season 1).png|Title card of the first season. Family_portrait.png|Main cast of the first season. Main cast #Amanda Bynes #Kelly KPopp #Ronald Weasley #Katniss Everdeen #Bill Nye the Science Guy #Hugh G. Rection #Buttplu #Justin "Fairy" Bieber Recurring cast *The Slave |-|Season 2= The Sims 3 Hunger Games (Season 2).jpg|Title card of the second season. The Sims 3 Hunger Games (Season 2 cast).png|Main cast of the second season. Main cast #Taylor Swift #Harry Potter #Harry "Pretty" Styles #June Honey Boo Boo #Kanye West #Draco Malfoy #Paula Deen #Kim Kardashian Recurring cast *Honey Boo Boo |-|Season 3= The Sims 3 Hunger Games (Season 3).png|Title card of the third season. The Sims 3 Hunger Games (Season 3 cast).png|Main cast of the third season. Main cast #Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus #Hermione Granger #Peeta Mellark #Miley Cyrus Twerkin' #Awkward #The Terminator #Trip Facade #Grace Facade Recurring cast *Hannah Montana *The Neighbour |-|Season 4= Main cast #Alfred #Ethan Mars #Pedobear #Lee Everett #Sharkeisha #Raquelle #Flappy Bird #Clementine Recurring cast *Britney Spears *Orange Spears |-|Season 5= Main cast #Paris Hilton #Brenda st. John #Sister Ivana Bangkok #Whiteboy7thst #Jodie Holmes #Matilda #Severus Snape #Gale Hawthorne Recurring cast *Aiden Controversies Amanda Bynes vs. Katniss Everdeen The finale of the first season divided PoppTarts and ManlyTarts into two after the final death challenge; Katniss Everdeen was the first to drown and was unexpectedly followed by Ronald Weasley, Kelly KPopp and Amanda Bynes respectively. Although Amanda is technically won for being the last contestant to drown, Katniss's soul was the last to be reaped, causing some PoppTarts to believe that Katniss won. KPopp finished the argument by crowning Amanda as the winner of the first season, since she was the last contestant to drown. Taylor Swift vs. Harry Potter The finale of the second season divided PoppTarts and ManlyTarts into two again after the final reward and death challenges; Taylor Swift won the painting challenge, however, some PoppTarts believed Harry Potter finished first and won. During the treadmill challenge, Harry had done the extreme workout option, whilst Taylor only did the regular workout option, causing some PoppTarts to believe that the was done unfairly. KPopp then gave Harry a fair shake and made him eat several deadly jelly beans with Taylor. Neither of the them died after a several attempts and, since Taylor won the first two reward challenges, KPopp depleted his hunger bar, killing him and causing some PoppTarts claiming she "murdered" him. KPopp has yet to make a statement regarding the controversy. Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus vs. Peeta Mellark, Hermione Granger The finale of the third season divided PoppTarts and ManlyTarts for the third time after the sudden deaths of Peeta Mellark and Hermione Granger; as KPopp was tasking The Neighbor to do some work, Peeta and Hermione suddenly died of starvation. Surprised, she then asked PoppTarts whether she should do a do-over or not, where the majority voted for not and thus starting the fourth season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 External links * KPopp Hunger Games Wiki Category:The Sims 3 Category:Let's Plays from 2013